Seiras Satsuki
Seiras Satsuki is a former captain of KU and a playable character in BlazBlue: Crisis Rebellion, BlazBlue: Calamitous Complex and BlazBlue: Fate Dissolution. Information Seiras Satsuki was adopted to the Satsuki Family as a child. He doesn't remember anything before this moment. He grew up together with his younger sister and was considered a "true Satsuki". At the Military Academy, he was considered an extremely gifted student. To celebrate his graduation he was given his weapon, Narukami, as a gift from his parents. Seiras enlisted in the KU squadron and quickly became famous due to his skills. He served under Yuki Kaizema for two years and eventually started to trust his superior, taking orders without hesitation. Though Seiras often doubted the orders given to him, he knew that everything he did was done in the name of Justice. Crisis Rebellion One day Seiras was given a mission to capture the dangerous criminal, Asuva Ragnar, and take him into custody. Seiras encountered many different opponents, such as RSF Lieutenant Xenaki and General Laileth. When Seiras and Asuva finally fought, Asuva went berserk and almost killed him but Arisu's interruption saved him. Seiras then learned that Kaizema was using him all the time for his personal motives. Enraged, Seiras decided to talk with Kaizema. He revealed that he was the mastermind behind all events that happened and declared Seiras a traitor. Then he tried to kill Seiras, but let him live because he wasn't worth the time wasted on him. He was found by Quicksilver, who unlocked the dormant Power of Order inside him. Then he was present at the meeting and decided to join the heroes. Calamitous Complex While Asuva is in coma, Seiras trains under Quicksilver for a time being and is taught how to control the Power of Order. Eventually his teacher leaves him, he spends some time with the others. He becomes worried when he learns that his Yuri is leading the Zero Squadron. He decides to talk to her and starts looking for her. Soon he runs into Asuva and Celica and asks them about the nature of his branding. He reveals that Xenaki has left them to follow her dreams and find something that is connected to it. Later he finds a strange orb floating in the air and takes it. He absorbs the orb and gains memories that belonged to Jin Kisaragi and Hakumen. When Seiras finally confronts Yuri, she attacks him and calls him a traitor. Seiras is forced to fight against her and defeats her, although she escapes. He notices she has become a slave to Ruby Mind Eater and deduces that Kaizema is behind all of this. Seiras decides to find him and get an answer. But on his way he is confronted by Kaizema's right-hand man, Invictus. He reveals himself to be the one who put a curse on Yuri. He also introduces him to a new KU captain, Saries, a man who looks like him but also possesses Hellion DNA. He is no match for both of them and is soundly beaten. They let him live to bear the burden of his shame. Eventually Seiras falls into despair and self-loathsomeness. Along the way he encounters a strange man who reminds him of Asuva. He talks about the destruction of the world and the inevitable end. Seiras recognized the man as person known as Ragnarök. Then Xenaki appears before them and both Ragnarok and Seiras find her in their memories. Suddenly an evil entity awakens inside his mind and starts fighting to control his body. Seiras loses this battle and the Black Susano'o emerges. He talks with Ragnarok and taunts him. Then he takes Xenaki as a hostage and challenges Ragnarok. Susano'o is defeated by Raganok and was about to die but Xenaki interferes and returns Seiras back to his normal state. Personality Crisis Rebellion Seiras tends to be serious and calm in most situations. He also seems to be idealistic. However, despite his strong conviction, he is not beyond doubt, and is not entirely incapable of seeing the colors between black and white. Loyal to his ideas more than his surroundings, Seiras will not hesitate to investigate his superiors if he believes them to be undermining his conceptions of justice. He is a compassionate man and chivalrous in the classical way, being known to hold back against female opponents if he is forced to fight them. Though his strong beliefs tend to color his moral world black and white, his experiences have developed his character beyond this caricature. Calamitous Complex Seiras lost most of his zeal and has become more determined and hard-working. He developed a hatred against Kaizema and his burning anger gives him more power to fight. But Seiras still maintains his calm and serious personality. He cares about Asuva, Xenaki and Celica and protects them from any danger. He serves as the "voice of reason" of the group, in stark conrast with Asuva's hot-headed personality. Though they have many differences, they have become friends and mutually respect each other. Appearance Crisis Rebellion Seiras is a young man with green eyes and shoulder-length black hair. He stands about 6 feet high and wears a blue buttoned coat with the Satsuki Family armor. The coat comes down to his feet and splits near the back, the undersides of the coat are blue as well. Near the ends of his cuffs of the coat are blue armored gloves. Under the coat he wears a white shirt with a Satsuki family insignia on the back. He wears long black pants and knee-high brown leather boots. He carries his sword in the sheath on his waist. He wears a blue headband. Underneath the shirt, Seiras has a strange black marking that covers his left arm like a branding. Calamitous Complex/Fate Dissolution Ater obtaining Susano'o Unit Seiras's hair changes its color to platinum blonde, further increasing his resemblance to Xenaki. His overall appearance didn't change too much, but when using Susano'o Unit his oufit is a mix of his normal clothing and Hakumen's armor. His hair becomes silver and his eyes are brighter. A white breastplate appears underneath his coat and he also receives white leg armor and gloves. Powers and Abilities Seiras uses Narukami in combat with an exceptional elegance. His attacks are enhanced by an electric aura that surrounds him during some moves. He can summon the inner power of his sword, often using it to enhance his attacks. Seiras also can communicate with Narukami, allowing him to tap into his full potential. He also possesses the hidden abilities to reject and destroy phenomena as a current host of the Power of Order. Seiras also can perform techniques used by Jin and Hakumen because he has their memories. After obtaining Susano'o Unit he can use it by summoning it. It greatly enhances his fighting capabilities and amplifies his Power of Order-based abliities. Quotes * Quotes Musical Themes *'Purity of the Soul' - Seiras' theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1D5UMmGoXbI *'Colliding Fates' - Seiras VS Asuva theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kuMlM1unWa4 *'Mass Destruction' - Seiras VS Kaizema theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s18GJKypVwk *'Judgment' - Seiras VS Xenaki theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z3PAg4yEwKo *'False Justice' - Seiras VS Laileth theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=by7f3AO0hZY *'The Original Sin' - Seiras VS Yuri theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CM26Dcvh0RA *'Against Thy Own Fate' - Seiras/Susano'o VS Izanagi (Fate Dissolution) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3PbwxFBHXs Stages *'KU Headquarters' - Justice lives in the people's hearts *'Face Off - KU Headquarters' - The beast shows his true colors *'Satsuki Mansion Courtyard' - Thou art the one who decideth thy own fate *'Abandoned Town '- The hope always dies last *'Ancient Grounds' - Look not to fate to make your choices Titles Arcade *''Justice for All'' *''Cold-Served Dish'' Story *''Interwined Fates'' *''Guardian's Faith'' Trivia *His sword's name means Thunder Sword: Howling God. Narukami is one of the names of Japanese god of thunder. Navigation Category:Protagonist Category:B-tier Character Category:A-tier Character Category:S-tier Character Category:Incarnate Saga Character